My Creamy Golden Furred Imprint
by Roseanne Celeste
Summary: Brief summary; Brady imprints on a she wolf. Read better summary Inside, and read the first chapter then decide if you want to read the story or not. Involves memory loss, Romance, Friendship etc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary;** When Brady Fuller imprints on an unknown wolf, the pack thinks she is a regular wolf. But when Cha'Risa phases into her human form, the pack is shocked because they have never met a wolf shape-shifter that is not part of the Quileute tribe. When Cha'Risa later awakens, she has no memory of her life and only recalls her name, but despite all this, can a relationship of any kind develop between Brady and his Imprint? And will they ever learn of Cha'Risa's past, and the dangers that follow her?

This is my first fanfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter One*<strong>

Brady's P.O.V

Paul, Jared, Leah, Jacob, Collin,Sam and I were running through the forest of La Push, after destroying a group of bloodsuckers. They had been hunting for humans on our Land, but luckily, we had go to them before any harm could be done.

I was brought out of my thoughts of the bloodsuckers, when I heard Collin say, _'Do you guys hear that?' _. A series of _'no's'_ answered his question, before we all heard the sound of a low pained wolf-like howl, a few miles ahead of us.

_'Thats what I meant, did you hear the howl?.' _Collin thought, as we started running faster to whatever was ahead of us. As wolves of one pack, we shared a mind link, and could communicate telepathically.

Leah, the only female in the pack and the fastest runner of the pack, was ahead of everyone and must have caught the scent of whatever animal was ahead, because she started slowing down as she walked closer to where she guesses the animal was.

We all reached where Leah was standing, at a distance away from an animal that was crouched on the ground and softly whining in pain.

We slowly surrounded the animal, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. When I looked closer at the animal, and smelt its floral and woodsy scent of vanilla, oak and lilacs, I could tell the animal was a wolf.

The wolf seemed to finally realize that it wasn't alone anymore, because it slowly stood on all four, and it was larger than regular wolves around north America, but was smaller in comparison to all the wolves in our pack.

I could faintly smell the wolf's blood, indicating that it was somehow hurt, and this made a part of me more anxious than expected.

The She-wolf whimpered as it looked around at all the wolves around it. When the wolf finally turned its eyes to me, the strangest thing happened, because the world suddenly stopped and gravity moved.

The Female wolf's Onyx brown eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had seen in all my sixteen years of life. Her eyes pulled me in, and I couldn't think of anything else apart from her. The wolf had the most soft looking whitish-brown fur. The fur was a creamy golden color, with parts of dark beige on her coat.

The beautiful wolf a few feet from me, become the most important priority in my Life. More important than my family, my pack and everything I had ever thought was important. My reason for living became the wolf, and I didn't need water, air or food as much as I needed the she-wolf.

My purpose in life became to protect the wolf from anything that presented a danger. I vowed to protect, care, love and devote myself to my creamy golden furred wolf. I would be whatever my wolf wanted me to be. A friend, protector, or a mate, even if I would have to stay as a wolf for the rest of my life to be with her.

By now, everyone in the pack had figured out what had just happened and they were all shocked into stunned silence for a few moments before everyone started speaking at the same time.

_'You Imprinted? On an animal?!' , 'You know they are lots of female humans out there right?' , 'Is it even female or male? though I'm guessing most likely female judging by the size' , 'Is that a regular wolf or what? It looks sorta bigger than a regular wolf though….'_

Everyone kept asking questions and directing all their thoughts at me. I growled loudly in annoyance at their never ending questions about my Imprint.

The sound of me growling must have scared my Imprint, because she turned and took off running into the woods.

I was mad at myself for frightening my imprint, and I ran after her in the direction she had run to.

* * *

><p><strong>TWILIGHT AND ALL THINGS FOUND IN THE MOVIES AND BOOKS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND EVERYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE MAKING OF THE MOVIE SAGA, I ONLY OWN CONTENT THAT'S NOT FOUND IN THE BOOKS OR MOVIES. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.<br>**

**THIS IS THE WORK OF**** ROSEANNE CELESTE AND SHOULD NOT BE REPRODUCED IN ANY FORM OR KIND WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME. PLEASE DO NOT WRITE INSPIRED VERSIONS OR FANFICTION BASED ON THIS STORY/FANFICTION.**

**R.C**  
><strong>©2014-2015_Written and published by <strong>**Roseanne Celeste  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter Two***

Brady's P.O.V

My Imprint did not run very far, and so I easily caught up with her.

I broke through the treeline, just as she collapsed and fell to the ground. The sight of my Imprint falling to the ground made me feel anxious, and I trotted over to her.

I softly poked my Imprint with my snout, trying to wake her up. When she didn't awake, I couldn't help but howl with sadness and anguish at the fact that my Imprint was hurt and I didn't know how to help her.

I faintly heard Sam ordering some of the other wolves to go back to Emily's, while a few others remained behind, but I paid no attention to what him or the rest of the pack was thinking.

When Sam started walking towards where I lay close to my Imprint, I stood in front of her and growled at him to back off. Some part of my brain knew that he meant my Imprint no harm, but I didn't care because the only thought on my mind was, _'_My Imprint is hurt, I must protect her, and keep any other males from her._'_

_'Brady, Calm down I don't mean your Imprint any harm.'_ Sam authoritative voice, sounded in my mind. He took a step back before continuing, _'You should phase back, then we can see how we can help your Imprint'_. Both Collin and Jared silently agreed with him as they stood close to him.

I contemplated what Sam said, and reluctantly agreed to phase, then we could think of how to help my Imprint. I warned them not to get too close to her before I went behind the closest tree and phased then put my cut-offs and shirt on before quickly rushing back to my imprint. Anytime I spent from her was even more anguish than I was already feeling.

Sam, Collin and Jared nodded at me before they went into the trees to phase, while I kneeled by my Imprint and softly stroked her soft fur.

A few minutes later, they all came back and stood a distance away from me and my Imprint.

Sam spoke up saying, "I have sent for Embry and Leah to collect Sue, she will be coming to to Emily's and maybe she can help your Imprint." I knew he and the others had questions on where my Imprint came from and If she was a regular wolf, seeing as she wasn't from around La push, and we had been observing anyone who might have a chance of phasing for the first time. But I was thankful that they decided not to pester me with their questions and concerns.

I silently nodded before lifting my Imprint into my arms. I wasn't sure how she would react if she woke up and found herself in my arms, but I decided to not think about that.

When I had her safely in my arms and started to walk faster so as to catch up with Sam, Collin and Jared, My Imprint slowly started shaking and I thought she was going to awake but I watched with my own eyes as the wolf I carried in my arms slowly transformed into a beautiful human girl.

The girl I held had flawless perfect copper skin, with dark pink lips that were slightly parted and wavy black hair that came to her chest area.

I stopped walking in shock, and when the guys heard me stop walking, they turned around to see what was holding me up. I turned quickly before any of them could see my Imprint naked.

"Why have you stopped?" Jared asked in annoyance. He probably wanted to get back to Kim after been away from her for some time. I ignored him before telling Sam to take Jared and Collin with him a distance away so I could dress my Imprint in my shirt.

I sat her on the forest floor before taking off my shirt and carefully putting it on her while tying as much as was possible to avoid looking at her, or touching her inappropriately. I tried to avoid looking over her naked form because I felt that would be an invasion of her personal privacy even though she was currently unconscious and wouldn't know.

Despite trying to avoid invading her personal privacy, I still managed to see that she had wounds on some parts of her body that would need immediate attention.

I was happy that today was one of the days I had brought a shirt with me when I phased, otherwise I would not have had anything to dress my Imprint in.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at Emily's house, all the pack and their Imprints had been informed that I had Imprinted and most of them thought it was on a regular wolf. So they were all confused when I walked through the door with an unconscious human-like girl in my arms.<p>

They all had questions but I ignored them as I asked Emily to take me to the guest room upstairs leaving Sam, Jared and Collin to explain what had happened after some of the wolves had left us in the forest.

Shortly after I had put my imprint on the bed, Sue Clearwater, who was also a nurse at Forks community hospital arrived.

Forks was a neighboring town to La push and was a few miles away from here.

"Hey Mrs Clearwater." I greeted her as she set her bag down by the side of the bed.

"He Brady, so who's this?" She asked as she started looking over my Imprint, checking for any visible injuries. "I don't know what her name is,She passed out before I got a chance to talk to her…..By the way you might want to check her wounds, they're really bad" I replied. Sue nodded silently.

After a few minutes of watching Sue silently check my Imprint, I couldn't keep quiet anymore and I asked the questions that were bugging me, "How is she? Will she be okay? What can I do to help? Is there anything you need? When will she wake up?"

Sue looked up at me briefly before continuing checking over my Imprint while replying, "She will be okay, but she's dehydrated and shows signs of exhaustion. I will be administering an IV drip for a the night, then we will have to wait for her to wake up by tomorrow morning. I will also be getting Emily to help me treat some of her wounds."

Sue walked back to her bag while taking off her gloves and packing up her equipment, before saying, "I will be back shortly. I'm going to collect the IV drip equipment and other items I will need. I have some of the equipment at home for emergencies so I will be back shortly." She made her way out of the room, while I continued sitting by the nameless girl's bedside.

When Sue came back, she asked me to leave the room to give her and Emily some privacy so they could treat my Imprint. Though I didn't want to leave her alone with them, I reluctantly agreed because I knew that my Imprint needed the treatment and I didn't want to disrespect her personal privacy by seen her unclothed again.

After setting up an IV drip by My Imprint's bedside and dressing her wounds, Sue gave specific instructions on what needed to be done in order to monitor my Imprint's condition and to call her if anything changed before tomorrow morning, then she was on her way home.

* * *

><p>I quietly sat by my Imprint's bedside, looking at her while trying to figure out where she had come from. She was obviously not quileute as no one had ever seen her around here, or maybe someone had seen her and they had just forgotten who she was.<p>

Sue had said she her injuries were mild and would soon heal, but I was still worried about her. All the wolf shifters in our pack healed fast, but It didn't seem to be the same for her.

I wondered if she was going to want to go back to her family when she woke up in the morning, and if her home was far from here.

I looked out the window, and noticed that the sky had grown very dark and was most likely close to midnight. After looking at the clock by the bedside, I confirmed that it was 11 o'clock, and I realized that I had been away from home since morning, and my parents were probably worried and would ground me if I went back home.

I had had dinner a few hours ago, though it wasn't downstairs with everyone else like usual.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Emily's voice saying, "I know you won't need it but I brought you an extra blanket anyway." I nodded in appreciation before answering, "Thanks Em."

She smiled at me before looking at my Imprint wit a curious expression, but she didn't ask any questions and I was thankful for that, because the last thing I needed was someone questioning me about my Imprint

Emily Young, or just Em, was Sam's girlfriend, Leah and Seth's cousin, and someone who was generally a kind-hearted person. She previously had her share of problems with Sam but now they were resolved, and they lived together even though they were only dating.

"You should probably get some rest now. I called your Mom and let her know that you were fine, but she wants you home tomorrow morning or she'll come drag you home herself…..I should probably leave you to sleep." Emily said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I thanked her again for the blanket and wished her a goodnight as she walked towards the door.

When she was by the door, she stopped and said "She will be fine tomorrow morning so don't worry yourself so much. Goodnight Brady."

I heard Emily as she closed the door after her and hoped what she said was true, because I wanted to meet and know the girl who had altered my whole existence with just a simple look. I wanted to know her despite not been sure how I felt about the whole Imprinting thing.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter Three***

Brady's P.O.V

I entered the guest bedroom that my Imprint was currently occupying, after showering and having a breakfast of Buttermilk pancakes, boiled eggs,baked beans, bacon and Orange Juice.

I sighed, looking at the alarm clock by the bedside. It was now thirty minutes after nine am, and Sue had come and checked on my Imprint saying she would wake up in a few hours, after removing her IV drip. But that had been two hours ago and there was still no change.

Today was a Saturday, and most of the my pack brothers were doing their own things, and the only people that were home at Emily's were Emily, Mimi, a friend of Emily's and Embry's Imprint, and Jen, Emily's cousin from her dad's side.

I looked at my Imprint's delicate hand as I held it in my own larger one. Her hand fit perfectly in mine, like a puzzle piece that had been missing for a long time.

The sound of a soft groan brought me out of my thoughts and my eyes darted to the bed where my imprint lay, her eyes still closed, and the only indications that she was becoming conscious were the sounds that came from her lips and the minimal movements of her fingers as she flexed them in slow motions.

Her fingers that were still held in my hand slowly started tracing my hand though her eyes were still closed. I watched her eyes twitch, then she slightly grimaced in some discomfort. I wasn't sure what to do to ease her discomfort, so I tried to coax her into opening her eyes by talking to her softly so as not to terrify her.

After a few minutes of softly whispering to her, she started responding.

She slowly opened her eyes, and when they were focused enough to see, she looked around the guest room before her eyes landed on me, and a whirlwind of emotions flitted across her face. Confusion, Suspicion and Fear, were just some of the emotions that I could Identify.

I let go of her hand, hoping to make her more comfortable.

She studied me with a curious, yet confused expression on her face, probably wondering who I was, yet she did not ask and just stared at me silently.

"My name's Brady...Yeah, Brady Fuller…...We found you in the forest yesterday." I spoke up awkwardly while running my fingers through my short dark brown hair. I was nervous to talk to my Imprint, and wasn't sure how to act around her.

When she did not say anything, I asked her a question I had been curious about, "So Can you tell me your name or where you come from?" I also wanted to hear the voice that belonged to the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

She looked confused for a moment before asking, "My name?" And despite the confusion that laced her voice, I could clearly understand and hear the quiet flowing and hauntingly pure, Alto-like voice that came from her lips. I was mesmerized by the mere sound of her voice, and I wanted to hear more of her voice.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked again, not the least concerned that I had to repeat the question though she'd heard me.

She looked to be in thought for a few seconds, before she lifted her eyes to me and replied, "Cha'risa."

When she did not provide any further information, I replied, "That's a lovely name, where are you from and do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"Umm," She seemed to be in thought for some time before saying, "I remember running.." I nodded before saying, "You run from me and my pack then passed out just as I got to you." I explained to her.

She gave a nod in acceptance but didn't say anything else, and I spoke up again asking,"Where are you from?"

"I-I don't know" She replied, her voice reflecting her uncertainty.

"How can you not know?" I asked her curiously, while thinking she was probably still disoriented after just having woken up.

"Okay,Who are your parents? Or What's your last name?" I asked her, trying to learn anything I could about her, when she did not answer my question.

She replied,"I don't know." She paused before continuing, "I don't remember anything else, I don't know anything about myself other than my name. I come up with a blank wall when I try to recall anything other than my name...Where do I live? Is anyone looking for me? Why don't I remember anything else? Am I an evil person? Maybe that's why I don't remember. Why am I wounded? Was I attacked? By who? Do my parents or family even know where I am?" By the end of rant, her voice was frantic and she seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll remember everything in a short time, you're overworking yourself over something you have no control over." I said to her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Breath in, and breath out slowly...Breath in, hold that breath for a few seconds, then slowly breath out." I encouraged her to take some more deep breaths, in an effort to help her calm down.

A Few minutes after, she was calm enough to talk to me again.

"Do you think My parents are worried about me?" She asked quietly.

I didn't have an answer to that question, so I remained silent because I didn't know how to reassure her on something I had no control over. I took her hand in my own again, trying to offer any comfort I could. She did not pull away her hand and I took that as a good sign to continue holding her hand.

I knew I would have to talk to Sue later today, to question her on why Charisa didn't remember any details from before we found her. I had a theory of why she didn't remember, I thought it might be a form of memory loss but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

She didn't seem to be lying or pretending to not remember, but then again, I didn't know her enough to be able to tell, and I wished to change that and get to know her. But that wouldn't be possible if she didn't remember anything.

After a few moments of silence, someone knocked on the door, and after I told them to enter, Emily came into the room.

When she looked at the bed, and discovered that the girl we had brought in was awake, she stopped for a few seconds then she smiled slightly before saying, "Hi, how are you feeling dear?"

Charisa looked towards Emily with uncertainty, before giving her a hesitant smile while she answered, "I'm fine, thank you, Miss..?"

Emily laughed lightly before shaking her head and saying, "Emily Young, but call me Emily. And what is your name?"

"Cha'risa." She replied quietly, while looking down at my hand that held hers.

Emily seemed to Sense that something was wrong because she looked to me for a second with a questioningly, before turning her attention back to Charisa.

"Nice to meet you Charisa. Would you like some breakfast, before we re-dress your wounds?" Emily asked, keeping her distance away from Charisa, in case she was not comfortable with people been too close.

Charisa looked uncertain before she answered, "No, thanks I'm okay."

Emily accepted that answer but said she was going to bring a tray of snacks, if she changed her mind and wanted something to eat later.

After Emily returned with a tray of a variety of fruit snacks, she asked Charisa if she would like to take a shower, before she helped her redress her wounds. Charisa agreed, and after helping her to the bathroom, Emily told me to go home because my parents were worried about me.

My Mom wasn't working today, so was likely to be home and I had to go explain to her why I unexpectedly spent the night away from home. I had spent nights away from home, usually at Collin's house, but I always informed my Parents of such plans. But after Phasing, a few months ago, my Parents didn't trust me as much, because my Mom thought I was in a gang or cult because of Pack patrol and hanging out with the pack.

I didn't want to leave my Imprint after just meeting her, but I knew that my Mom, Dad and younger sister might be worried about me.


End file.
